falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Griffin
History Before the War The only Griffin mentioned before the war is Gilda, an old friend of Rainbow Dash. During the War It is stated that the Mane 6 were sent as envoys for Equestria to the Griffin Kingdom. Griffins were used as mercenaries during the war; they fought on the ponies' side (according to Rainbow Dash) during a conversation she had with Applejack and Rarity In a voice recording left behind by Rainbow Dash, it is revealed that Gilda was hired as a mercenary to kill her by the Pegasi. After the War After the Great War, the Griffins were still employed as mercenaries across the Equestrian Wasteland. Red Eye has a number of Griffins under his employ since the Goddess' plan involved wiping them out. The Griffon mercenaries are known collectively as Talons. The type of work they do varies from company to company; Gawds Talons are less willing to take on jobs that will harm innocents whilst Stern's are more than happy to do such work. The Griffin Kingdom was raided by The Grand Pegasi Enclave for resources after they closed up the sky and mined their own resources above the sky dry. Notable Griffins 'Gilda: Rainbow Dash's friend from before the war. It is hinted she was a mercenary before the war ended and was sent by the Enclave to kill Rainbow Dash and retrieve her head. Gawdyna Grimfeathers, called Gawd for short: Merc hired by Dead-Eyes to watch the area between Shattered Hoof and Junction R-7. She takes over Shattered Hoof after his death and goes on to build a powerful company of Talons. Kage & Reggie Grimfeathers: Gawds children who also work as mercenaries. Reggie is being groomed to replace Gawd, who plans to retire and run Fillydelphia. Stern: A Griffin employed by Red Eye. Stern was killed by Xenith and her daughter Xephyr as revenge for his crimes against them. Blackwing: A Talon who ran her own company of Talons and joined up with Gawds Talons at Shattered Hoof and took monetary Jacks Children there as well. Butcher: A talon who is part of Blackwing's mercenary group. He wielded the unique weapon Little Gilda. In Other stories Project Horizons Vermilion: A Cybergriffon under the employ of Red Eye. Vermilion is shown to be very impatient, especially with Sanguine and his methods. Carrion: A Griffin ghoul that has been around since the end of the great war. Carrion became a ghoul whilst obeying the terms of his contract and had been passed on to various employers over the years. Pink Eyes Henrietta: A griffon whose father was killed by a rival group of Talons. She makes recurring appearances throughout the story. Henri works as a mercenary along Route 52. The Last Sentinel Azrael Razorwing: A griffin-pony hybrid, her mother being a pitch black unicorn and her father being the head of the Razorwing family. She accompanies Frost Windchill after the siege of Stalliongrad by the Dead Boys in a bid to draw attention away from her father and brother. Javahl: A griffin ghoul and one of the leaders of the Dead Boys. He was an astronaut before the war who disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Horvahd: A griffin who acts as one of the leaders of the Dead Boys. He is also the most peaceful of the Dead Boys leaders, willing to negotiate before attacking. Kaden: A member of the Dead Boys who was captured and interrogated by Frost Windchill. Langson: A member of the Dead Boys who was extorting the Razorwing family for money. Garador Razorwing: The father of Azrael Razorwing and Silas Razorwing. A former member of the Dead Boys who went rogue with the rest of his family. Silas Razorwing: The youngest member of the Razorwing family. Silas acts as a mercenary and was the main provider for the Razorwing family prior to their departure from Stalliongrad. Outlaw Krieg Razorbeak: The leader of Obsidian Equestria, a Talon company named after a wartime mercenary company. Vulkan: One of Razorbeak's most trusted talons and a personal friend of his who helped him found his Talon company. Magnus: Like Vulkan, a trusted member and leader of Obsidian Equestria. Guise of Chaos Ashred: A Griffin who hires out his contract to potential clients. He works for whoever pays him and holds his contract. Ripple currently holds his contract. Cutter: Ashred's brother, originally working side by side with his older brother. Cutter was captured by Hate and the paragons who removed his wings. He is a notably large and muscular griffin in comparison to his thinner and more agile brother. Fraya: One of Red Eye's talons, acting as his representative in the Hornsmith Region. She has close ties to the Paragons of Neighwhere, especially their leader Hate. Murky Number Seven Ragini -''' Personal bodyguard and trusted slaver of Protégé. Ragini is a skilled sniper and is a trusted and reliable member of Protégé's workforce. Tales of a Courier '''Tallie: The daughter of two griffin slavers that were killed by an assassin. She accompanies Clover on his quest of vengeance. Anywhere But Here Paharita: Weapons and mechanical engineer and partnered up the mercenary Double Tap. Formerly allied with Red Eye. She has no empathy for anyone. The Tartarus Contingency Hokey: A gunslinger with strong emotional ties to her mercenary heritage, working for a vigilante faction known as the Regulators. Rebirth Beaks: A slave trader and father to Stern. He is killed during a fight against Pron. Every Lie Gold: A griffin mercenary and Lucky’s one permanent companion. His equish is not as good as others and he doesn’t tend to talk in full sentences. Category:Species